My One Piece
by chippo843
Summary: An ordinary girl awakened to find herself in an anime. One of her favourites, as well as seeing her favourite character in the flesh. However, even knowing what comes next for her, troubles and challenges comes along, stirring the main story off course. What will or can she even do? Will she even be able to survive in the world of anime? OC x Monkey D. Luffy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: One Piece**

For some reason, insistent shrill cries like those of seagulls resounded in my ears, the surface which I was lying on strangely swayed in time with the creaking of a boat, soft plops of lapping water could be heard periodically as I registered the salty smell carried by the breeze.

It felt real... so real.

Despite this, I still thought, 'I'm imagining things. I guess I've been watching too much anime, specifically One Piece. When I open my eyes, I'm probably just laid down on my bed, in my room, same as any other day.'

To my utter surprise, and disbelief, I found myself lying on hard wood, instead of my comfy mattress.

Forcing myself awake, I slowly sat up. I was not, by any means, a morning person, so you can just imagine the irritation I felt upon opening my eyes to the glaring sunlight. Looking around, it appeared as though I was still half asleep.

Apparently, I was on a small wooden boat, surrounded by a body of water. I rubbed my eyes, thinking that I was probably hallucinating now. When it didn't change, I pinched myself.

'Ok, I'm not dreaming... Great.'

Okay, first of all, I wouldn't be _scared_, if it weren't for the fact that I can't swim, I'm in the middle of nowhere, on my own, and this boat doesn't even have food, let alone paddles... Wait, why doesn't this boat have paddles? How in the world am I supposed to go anywhere?!

I let out a heavy sigh. What am I supposed to do now? Not knowing where the boat is headed, or even which direction was east, north, south, or west, I felt the bane of my existence, geography, turning it's ugly head against me. I hate geography.

I looked around once more, this time, spotting another small boat from quite a distance. Suddenly overcome with relief and hope, I began screaming and waving my arms around to get that boat's attention.

"Hey! Is there anyone there?! I need help! Hey!"

It seems that I caught the attention of someone on that boat, but... something was coming towards me.

As it got closer, it took me a while to realize that they were hands as they grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in.

"Waaaah!"

I landed on the boat I was waving to, but it knocked the breath out of me because I bumped into someone in the process.

_CRASH_

"Oof!"

Damn, that hurt quite a bit. Wait, never mind that. What the hell just happened?!

Hands just stretched out and grabbed onto my shoulders and just pulled me... Pulled me!

I groaned as I sat up, and took a look at my supposed saviour. I blinked, and blinked again.

"No way," I muttered in disbelief.

"Phew, that was dangerous," the dark haired male said, fixing his straw hat atop of his head.

He had a scar under his left eye with two stitches, wearing blue trousers, a red sleeveless vest, and sandals.

'Luffy?!' I stared dumbfounded.

I mean, who wouldn't when you found out that you met an anime character in real life? None that I know of. Wait, does that mean that I'm an anime character? Wait, am I in the anime? ...How did that happen?

I was just sleeping on my bed like any other day, and then, I wake up to /this/.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

Yup, it was definitely Luffy. I'm sure of it.

I nod to answer his question, still trying to swallow the fact that I'm in the anime 'One Piece' and is currently a character in it. Though, I'm not supposed to exist here... Does that make me an OC? Probably. Still, it'll be difficult not to mess with the main story because... Well, the main character already found me, and I'm not sure how to get back home. So I guess, I'll join his crew? If he lets me that is.

I got off of him when the shock subsided, and sat on the other side of boat.

He looked at me with interest, and probably had a lot of questions as to why I was there.

"I'm Luffy! And I'm going to be the Pirate King!"

'I know,' but I introduce myself nonetheless—even though it might interfere with the storyline... What does it matter, my presence probably already messed everything up anyways, not to mention that it's really rude to not introduce yourself when the other party has already given their name.

"I'm Jameel..." I don't know what else to say. It's not like I knew how to get back to make it my goal. It could just be interpreted that my home is on an island or something.

"Jameel, huh. What were you doing stranded there?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. I had a policy not to lie, unless it was absolutely necessary. It was either I stretch the truth, or stay quiet.

He tilted his head questioningly, "Well, do you have an idea how to get back home? Are you lost?"

"I can't go home nor do I know how. It'll be hard to believe if I had to explain what happened."

He smiled widely in excitement, "That's all right! You can tell me."

'Hmm... Well, it's worth a shot.'

So I told him that I'm from a different world, and somehow found myself waking up on that boat.

"Since I'm from another world, I have no idea how to get back," I ended, examining his reaction.

"I see. So... does that make you an alien?" His eyes practically sparkled at the idea.

"Uh... I guess?" Well, I am foreign here. So I guess, I am an alien. Heh, never would've thought a day would come when I'd be labelled as that.

"That's awesome! Join my crew, Ms. Alien!"

I have a name, you know.

I sighed inwardly, 'Well, it IS Luffy, after all.'

I was planning on asking him if I could join, but since he's already asking... Meh, why not? It's not like I didn't screw up a couple of pages in the manga already by just showing up.

I nodded in agreement.

"Alright! Now I have a crew member!" he yelled in exuberance.

I couldn't help but smile at that. It's rather refreshing (so to speak).

"Oh, but I don't have powers or anything special."

Smiling, Luffy nodded and said, "That's ok!"

* * *

After some moments, "By the way, in your world, do you all wear clothes like that?" he asked, pointing a finger to my attire.

I looked down, and saw that I was wearing my home clothes. My home clothes are basically baggy shirts and plain shorts. Currently, I was wearing a large blue shirt that said, 'Don't wake me up! I'm currently dreaming,' and black shorts that could be barely seen because of the shirt. I also realized the lack of hair I have on my body. I assume that I won't have to worry about acne since it's confirmed that I am an /anime/ character.

I shook my head, "Not really. I just prefer to wear this when I'm at home or about to sleep. It's comfy, so I wear it." I wasn't embarrassed to be seen like this. I mean, it's my clothes, and again, they're comfy. Hmm, I should buy clothes here though, as to not look suspicious, or 'alien'.

He nods, "I see," and tilts his head again, "Then what is it that you guys wear?"

I shrug, "Normal clothes. Ordinary clothes. It's really no different from the clothes you guys probably wear here." It's not, really.

"Ok... Then, what's your world like?" he asked, crossing his legs and arms in the process.

"Hmm... Well, we don't have pirates in my time, or rather, that era ended I guess-"

"Really?!"

"I live in the time where there's dependence in technology, like computers, Internet, phones, and the like. It's hard to explain what it looks like, but I can draw it for you if you have anything I can draw with and on."

He shook his head in disappointment, "Sorry, I don't have anything like that."

I nod, "I'll just draw it for you next time."

He seems to be fine with that for he smiled at me with his signature smile. Either way, he's smiling pretty widely as he lied down on his back, and just enjoy the smooth sailing of the boat.

'It's actually pretty interesting being in an anime. Rather, it's quite exciting after you swallow the facts.' I lie down myself, thinking of what to do now and as to what I know so far.

Okay, so I'm basically at the beginning of Luffy's journey. Dang, I wish I could see his 7 year old version... but that's besides the point. Okay, step by step. I'm in the anime 'One Piece'. I'm an anime character that's an OC. I'm currently with Luffy at the start of his journey. I have no clue as to how to get back to my own world nor how I managed to get stuck in this one.

I also don't know if this is manga-based, or anime-based. Luckily, either way, I know what's going to happen because I'm an absolute fan of this anime. It's one of my many favourites!

Ahem, pardon me, I'm getting too excited there. Don't want to fangirl on anyone (for now).

What was I saying? Oh right, my dilemma. Wait, I just finished that. Then it's time for the plans. Since I'm involved, I could only hope that I don't ruin the main story as much.

I can't fight nor have I eaten any devil's fruit. I don't have anything special about me that could become a good asset to the crew rather than the knowledge of future events... but if I spoil it, I'm quite certain that it's going to alter the storyline big time. That means spoilers are a no-no. So I guess, I'm just going to tag along.

I sigh, exasperated from the recent turn of events. It'll probably take a while before we get sucked into that whirlpool.

I turn sideways, and felt something fall out of my pocket. I picked it up and changed my position to lying on my back, before examining the piece. It was a small black card, the size of business cards that had white-coloured text. At the front it says, "Welcome to the Pirate Era!" above the skull and crossbones in the middle. Below that said, "We hope you experience a wonderful time~"

My initial thoughts were, 'Are they mocking me?' before turning the card over.

There was a message written on it.

_"To get back home, you must obtain 'One Piece', my treasure. Find it. I've chosen you and whoever you'll bring along with you, to have the chance to take it. However, you mustn't say a word about having chosen you to anyone. If you do, you will die_..."

I gulped. I took a deep breath to calm myself, before continuing reading the rest.

_"Rest assured. I will give you some help by allowing you to eat a devil fruit. It's called, 'Mizu Mizu Fruit'. You'll know it when you find it..."_ Upon reading that, I couldn't help but express a confused look on my face.

'What do you mean I'll know when I find it? I don't even know what it looks like!'

_"How you progress in your journey is up to you, but I'll be expecting you not to die halfway through. I've chosen you among many others after all,"_ At the bottom was a signature, _"Gold D. Roger"_.

Oh my God! I wanted to keep it, but... someone might read it. I sighed, 'It's so depressing when you got to do the right things sometimes.'

So, I ripped it into pieces and threw it in the water. Watching it sink to the depths below.

I mentally cried in sorrow to let such a rare item go. Then I cursed Gold D. Roger for writing something so cruel that prevent me from keeping it.

"Whatcha doing, Jameel?" Luffy asked curiously.

Oh yeah, I kind of forgot I got company.

"I... I know how to get back home."

He practically jumped in excitement, "Really?!"

I nod. It only said not to mention to anyone about being chosen, but nothing about not mentioning how I can go back.

"I need to find 'One Piece', and I'll be able to go back home."

He seems to be contemplating it, before he responded.

"I see. Then that won't be a problem! After all, to be the 'Pirate King', you'll need to find 'One Piece'!" he said, smiling widely as he puts his hands behind his head, "It'll be like taking down two birds with one stone, so it's a good thing that you became part of my crew."

I smile back at him, 'Well, ain't that nice? Now, I won't have anything to worry about. Except surviving of course, like any normal person in this anime... Oh right, I wonder how I look? Also, will I really find that fruit? ...Meh, I'll just go with the flow,' And right after I thought that, the aforementioned whirlpool appeared.

Oh! We're finally flowing with the story line... Wait, I have to tell Luffy that I can't swim.

"Luffy, I can't swim," I said as we were slowly approaching it.

"Seriously?! Wait, we don't really need to know how to swim in situations like these."

I sweat dropped as we got pulled in it.

"Gaaah! Luffy, do something!" I screamed, holding onto the boat for my dear life.

"Aaaaaah!" I hear him scream as a strong current almost tip the boat.

Then I felt something wrap around my waist, and pulled me in. I found myself squished with him inside a barrel. I let out a sigh of relief, 'Thank God for this one barrel on his boat.'

I heard some crashes from outside, it was probably the boat, getting crushed into smithereens by now. The barrel we're in kept turning and going off into different directions. It does not help to feel wood rub against your skin, as you are being continuously thrown around by strong currents.

It took minutes, _minutes_ I tell you! Before the water calmed as we felt the barrel sway gently, drifting to who knew where.

'Glad that was over,' I thought, and decided to fix my position to get comfortable in this tight space. Oh anime logic: Only he can fit two people inside a barrel, and have that said barrel, survive a whirlpool.

I shifted a bit, "Luffy, cross your legs around my stomach or something. I'm trying to get comfortable."

He did what I told him. In fact, it looked like he was hugging me from behind.

"Jameel, why don't you turn around? My back's going to hurt if I say like this."

'You're made of rubber!' I thought, but complied anyway. I was actually tired from all that twisting and turning.

I shuffled a bit more, so now I was facing him.

'... Ok... Awkward.'

He pulled my legs to wrap it around his waist, and shifted slightly to get comfortable himself.

'Ok, double awkward. Not to mention suggestive,' I thought briefly as I laid my back against the barrel.

It was satisfactory, and decided to take a nap then.

That was the plan, until...I heard him call out:

"Hey, Jameel,"

I had just closed my eyes then too.

"What?" I answered, looking at him.

"I'm still not comfy, so we should do this," he said as he changed our positions.

He pulled me so that as his back was supported by the barrel, my head was on his chest, my arms folded to my own, and my legs were curled close to my torso, rather than around his waist... It basically looked like I was snuggling to him.

"There! Now it's comfy," he said in a cheerful manner.

I swear, Luffy was made of 80% joviality or something. I suppose easy-going is a part of that as well.

Again, it was awkward. Though, as awkward as it was, I was really tired. I wanted a nap, and dammit, I'm going to have my nap.

"I'm gonna nap for a bit," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Go ahead. I'm planning on napping as well." It was the last thing I heard before sleep consumed me.

* * *

I had 2 of my friends edit this. So I hope it was enough to lessen any mistakes in grammar and spelling. I've been into One Piece... Well, I have been for a long time, but I never wrote a story on it. ^~^

This is my first time writing a One Piece story, and a character x OC. The OC I own will only say her first name throughout the whole story. I had a plan for future arcs, but since I'm at the very beginning... _WOW, I have a really long way to go_.Hope to get there sometime in my life :9

Hope you enjoy reading this!

**Suggestions and comments are welcome~ =^w^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Second Recruit **

Hearing a loud thud, I abruptly woke from my nap.

'Are we on the cruise ship yet? Or perhaps by the shore where Coby will roll us into the storage house (on the island)'

I let out a yawn, and didn't bother moving from my spot.

I'll move when Luffy wakes to break the barrel... _if_ we're on the cruise. If not, then I'll probably be hiding inside the barrel while he's talking with Alvida's men, before rolling off from a blast caused by Alvida throwing her spiked-iron club.

... Wait, why didn't I think of it before! Maybe it's mixed. Parts from the anime! And parts from the manga!

... Ah, that's why. I wanted to have one lead, because it'd be easier to expect things more. If it _is_ mixed, then I'll just have to go with the flow. It's not like, it's going to ruin the main plot or anything. There were only minor differences between the two anyway. No biggie... Probably... Ok, I'll have to try to stir them back to a direction.

It took a couple of moments, before the barrel began moving. In this case, getting rolled.

'Gah!' I clutched onto Luffy as to not make a sound.

I was surprised to find the man still asleep, but hey, it's anime.

Fortunately, it didn't take long before the barrel stopped, and was flipped to an upright position. I could hear faint noises outside, but it's good that I already knew what they were probably talking about.

I moved to lean my back on my side of the barrel, and began waking Luffy up by roughly shaking him. I didn't want to make a noise; that wasn't my job.

'Luffy, wake up! You need to make the story progress!' And suddenly, he surprised me by immediately standing up, breaking the whole barrel in the process.

"What a nice nap that was! Looks like we were saved, Jameel!" he exclaims before turning to look at me.

I sat there on the floor, speechless.

'So this is what it feels like whenever Luffy would do something unexpected. I mean, yeah it's part of the story line, but so suddenly...'

I collect myself before standing up, and began stretching as they went on with their conversations. Oh my God, it really is mixed. I guess the weight of the barrel couldn't handle two people if one planned on bursting out of it. We were on the stationing island, and we were supposed to get rolled far from this scene with Coby following along to make sure we were alright.

I sighed heavily. Now _I_ need to be the one who has to fix things.

When Alvida threw her club at our direction, I grabbed Luffy by the wrist, and began to run as fast as I can. I needed... _We_ needed to be away from this scene.

* * *

When I thought that we were far enough, I stopped, catching my breath.

"What's wrong, Jameel? Why did we suddenly need to run?" Luffy asked, but I couldn't really provide a good answer.

"Trust me. We needed to." And thankfully, he said no more.

As expected, Coby did follow us to check if we were alright. Not to mention, questioning my clothing in which I once more, provided no answer. In turn, I asked for his name, and sighed in relief when the story went back to its normal route from the manga.

I followed along, not really bothering to interfere with their conversation, and just continued looking around.

When we stopped by the boat Coby's been working on, in which I agree with Luffy that it did kind of looked like a coffin, I saw a strange looking fruit poking out of the bushes as if it were a strawberry patch. However, there was only that one fruit.

'Is this it? The Mizu Mizu Fruit?' I questioned as I plucked it from its stem.

It really was strange. The shape was that of a teardrop, but it starts out with a square-base and ends with a curved tip. Its body, of colours ranging from deep midnight blue to a bright alice, was covered all over with small swirls. It reminded me of other devil fruits for their distinct design/pattern.

Then I began thinking, 'Wait, Mizu Mizu fruit? If I'm not mistaken, Mizu means water. So, does this mean I get to control water? Won't that be weird? I'll be weak to salt water, but I'm going to be made of water... Ok... It sort of make sense. I'll need to do some experimenting soon.'

Looking at the fruit, 'I wonder if there was a certain way I should eat this... Then again, I should just get it over with.' Eating the whole thing in 3 bites only took a couple of seconds.

Once done, I couldn't help but wanting to puke it all out. It tasted that horrible. 'Ugh, I know they're supposed to be horrible, but I didn't think it'd taste that bad!'

I decided to go back to them, and the two were talking about their dreams.

'Seriously? We're still here?' It was the only thing in my mind, until Luffy introduced me.

"This here's Jameel. She's an alien from another world, and she's looking for 'One Piece' so that she could go home."

"Eh?!" I hear Coby scream, but I bowed in greeting to be polite. I did say that I didn't want to interfere with their conversation.

"Jameel-san is an alien?! It's no wonder your clothes looked strange!" Really... You can really accept that? ...Definitely anime logic.

'Heh, he said -san as my suffix. It sounded weird, but hey, what can you do?' I shrugged at the exaggeration of my attire.

"Even so, it's dangerous out there! You could get killed! Impossible! Utterly Impossible! There's no chance!"

Naturally, Luffy punched Cody for that. It kind of irritated me as well. I mean, Coby, I know you were pathetic, but seeing it up close... God, that's just so worthless and pitiful to see.

Inwardly sighing, 'Oh Coby, your future self was so much better. In fact, what an evolution. I was really shocked when I found out.'

* * *

They continued on, until Alvida came to the scene.

Wow, she was ugly as heck. It'll be amusing to watch her transform after she eats the devil fruit that makes her smooth.

It did come as a surprise when Luffy responded to Alvida's question of who's the most beautiful person in the sea.

"Who's the old hag?" Luffy questioned, sending Coby into a panic.

"Old hag?!" Alvida snarled.

"If it's the most beautiful person in the sea, then, Jameel beats you hands down," Luffy answered as if it were the most logical thing to say.

It did shock me quite a bit. Made me feel all giddy too. Although, I did have to stifle my laughter from everyone's reaction to Luffy's responses. Hah! Oh One Piece! You never cease to _amuse_ me.

Other than that, it was awesome to see Luffy in action. It was exhilarating.

Hmm, it's too bad I don't know how to use my ability yet. Also, do I have to say 'Mizu Mizu no' to activate my power? Or is it possible to not say anything at all, and just think of it? (I mean, in KHR, Tsuna says 'X Burner Air' in his head, and does it.)

* * *

Once the beating was done, we set sail to the nearby island, "Shells Town", where the Local Marine Base was located. At the moment, Zoro was being held captive in there because of that Helmeppo kid. I never did liked him. NOT AT ALL. Past, present, future—you name it. I just really don't like him.

We made it to the island, and by that time, I was starving. We ate at a restaurant, and boy did I eat. I didn't even gain a single weight despite having eaten three times my size. Also, the people in the restaurant's reaction towards mentioning Zoro and Morgan in public, was priceless. I have to agree with Luffy on going back in that restaurant again.

As we were traveling towards the Marine HQ, I happen to stumble upon a store window where I finally got a good look of myself.

My hair was the same layered hairstyle, black in colour and slightly passes my shoulders in length. I also saw that I still had my dark brown eyes. My height and breast size stayed the same as well. I was short, 5 ft. exactly, and my breasts were average to my height. Despite being 17, people mistake me for a little girl at times. As much as it had its advantages... it was still irritating.

I was actually a bit disappointed. You'd think that, since its anime, you get to choose what you wanted or have your ideal image of yourself for the fun of it. Tch. They weren't even generous enough to make me a bit taller and have bigger breasts. I mean, come on, it's freaking anime! Tall teenage girls with big breasts show up all the time because of fan service!

I sighed. 'Well, no use complaining now. At least I'm in one my of favourite animes. I might as well enjoy it while I can.'

I flinched when I felt a hand grasp my shoulder.

"What's wrong, Jameel?" Luffy questioned, probably wondering as to why I stopped.

"Oh, I was just thinking of things. Sorry 'bout that," I turned to face him when I answered. He let go of my shoulder in the process.

Then he looked up to what I've been looking at. I raised a brow and turned to look at what he was staring at.

'Oh...'

He probably thought I was staring at the clothes in the store, even though I wasn't actually paying any attention to it.

"Sorry, Jameel. I don't have enough money to buy you clothes."

I raised my hands in defense to show him that I wasn't thinking about that at all, "It's fine! Really! I was just thinking of what to get when I get my own money to use." Also, I'd like to reduce the amount of uncomfortable stares I've been getting.

He nodded in understanding before flashing his signature smile. "Ok! Then, let's go meet Zoro!"

I gave a quick nod and feel my lips curve upwards in return, following them to our destination.

* * *

Zoro, I had to admit, looked pretty damn cool instead of scary as Coby keeps stating.

I was hanging onto the wall with a little help from Luffy to lift me up.

We watched the scene where the little girl offered him rice balls, only to have it stepped on by Helmeppo... Beef-jerky! In which would be translated as: Jerk!

Then Luffy went over there and had their chat, which were inaudible. Good thing I knew what they were saying, or else it would've bothered me to want to know what it was.

Once Luffy fed Zoro the battered and dirtied riceballs, I managed to land safely on the ground. I waited for Luffy to finish, so that we can head back to town. Can't wait to see Luffy punch Helmeppo hard on the face. I couldn't help but smirk while giggling simultaneously in delight at the awaiting event.

* * *

Ah~ just as I anticipated. It was satisfying to see Helmeppo get smacked. Although, as much as I wanted to do it myself, and that I wanted him to get hit a few more times, it'd be straying from the plot. So, it was, unfortunately, a no-no.

Afterwards, Luffy decided with resolute to have Zoro join us, and so, we headed back to the Marine Base again.

I got help from Luffy once more, so that I could go over the wall. Now, seeing Zoro up close, I was feeling really excited. Thoughts like, 'Yeah, Zoro's going to join our team!' or 'Goodness, he really does have natural green hair,' crossed my mind.

"Yo!" Luffy greeted.

"You again? I told you, I don't want to be a pirate!" shouts Zoro, sounding rather exasperated. I don't blame him. Who wouldn't be tired if you haven't eaten for 9 days... Ok, except Zeff. That old man is made of pure awesomeness right there.

"I'm Luffy. If I loosen up the ropes, then you're going to join me, ok?!"

"I've told you clearly!"

The two began their argument, and this is where it led to.

"I don't want to be a pirate!"

"... I don't care! You're going to join me!"

"Don't decide by yourself!"

Even though I'm seeing this for myself, I couldn't help but sweat drop at Luffy's persistence.

"Hey, I hear that you use a katana, is that right?"

"! ... If I'm not being tied up, I could use a katana."

"Okay, I'm going to get your katana back."

"What?!"

"But if you want me to return it to you, then you'll have to join me!"

"That's dirty!"

"Ok! I'm going! Jameel, stay with him and make sure he doesn't go anywhere!"

"Like hell I can!"

I gave a brief nod, and just stayed there. What was I supposed to do? Strike a conversation? I'm not really good at talking to people I've only first met. Watching them and reading about them doesn't necessarily mean that I could just talk to them with ease. They don't know me, and I basically don't know them in terms of making conversations.

He looked at me with curiosity, "Hey, what's a little girl like you following a pirate like him?"

Little girl?!

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a little girl. I'm 17," I clarified, unamused. I know I've said that I've been mistaken for a kid by many because of my appearance, but it only serves to annoy me unless it would benefit me in some way.

"Really? Well, sorry about that."

I wave it off, "It's fine. It was understandable how you'd assume so."

"..." And with that, our conversation ended.

It took a wrong turn, but I didn't mind. It won't be long until Luffy, and Coby explains it. Coby with the situation, while Luffy would explain stuff about me if asked. I don't feel up to talking much about myself unless I really have to or I feel like saying so.

Shortly after, Coby comes in where he tries to untie the ropes. I made no attempt to stop it, simply watching as the swordman's confines were loosened. Zoro shot me a questioning look because, didn't Luffy just ordered me to watch him so that he doesn't escape? Yes, he did. However, I was certain that Coby wasn't going to be able to untie him entirely. Besides, even if you did have an arm undone, you'd still need help to do the other one.

Coby blabbed about Luffy's goal of becoming the Pirate King, and fortunately, not my goal nor about me being an alien from another world. I'd prefer if Luffy were the one to confirm that instead.

Then, as I had anticipated, Coby got shot in the arm... Wow. So that's what it looks like to see someone get shot. Hm, interesting.

It was only a minor injury, so it wasn't as though I needed to panic over it or anything.

The story continued on as Coby explains to Zoro the situation, which is him getting executed rather than freed, and Luffy standing up for him. In the meantime, I began thinking of how I was going to explain to Luffy that I ate a devil fruit... This would need some stretching of the truth. If only I'd be able to get to use it at least.

Then, we were cornered by marine soldiers pointing their gun at us.

"Hey, Coby was it? Take the girl and get out of here!"

"R-r-right!" Coby answered, shaking greatly.

"No," I answered.

"What do you mean?! You're going to get killed!" It was nice to know that he cared, but that's not needed right now.

I looked at Zoro with resolution in my eyes, "I said no," then softening my gaze when he quieted. "I trust Luffy."

"READY!" Morgan shouted.

"... !" I felt fear just as Zoro and Coby did. Who wouldn't if guns were pointed at you? But I trusted Luffy to come shooting out of a window, and blocking the shots for us.

"FIRE!" And on cue, Luffy used his body to block the bullets, laughing oh-so carefree as it shocked practically everyone who didn't know... Except for Coby. He fainted.

Finally, Zoro agreed to join our crew.

"Yes! I have another companion!" Luffy cheered excitedly.

"Okay, just hurry and get these ropes off of me!"

Luffy nodded, "Jameel, move away! It's dangerous!"

No kidding. I did as he said, moving further more behind Coby, who's bound to regain his consciousness soon. He needed to, since, he's going to be the one Helmeppo points his gun at. The coward... but it did serve to strengthen Coby's resolve.

... It was a close call. Even I was thrown in a loop when the marines were nearing them and Luffy was taking a tad bit long to untying the ropes. Zoro made it in time to block all of their attacks. Very nice, Zoro! Very nice.

And so, their fighting began... I do wish to join them—seems like fun—and it would be awesome to kick some marine guys in their place. I sighed. 'It'll have to be next time.'

* * *

... Ok, I did not expect this.

"Wait," Helmeppo yells for Luffy to stop, but was ignored.

"You idiot! I told you to wait!" he shouted, catching everyone's attention.

"If you want this girl to survive, then don't move! If anyone moves, I'll shoot!"

Woah! It's actually scarier when your captor is shaking nervously like a leaf with a gun aimed at your head. Much scarier than professionals, because they have steady hands and know what they're doing.

Honestly, I was scared to a point. Calming down, I realize that they were many ways to take this guy down. Heck, I can take him down myself by moving back, ducking, and then tackling him to the ground.

Not only that, I believe that the devil fruit I ate is of the logia type like Ace. So, I wouldn't really die either way. Now that I think about it, I really need Ace's advise on controlling and using my powers since we're of the same type... Ok, opposite elements, but still! It's a good thing that he's still alive here. We only get to meet him I think about only 3 times throughout the whole thing; excluding his execution.

Anyway, this was troublesome because it would take out some awesome scenes if I do so... Sigh, what a pain.

"I'm not afraid of you, you know! Only I'm going to decide where I want to die! And it's certainly not going to be here!" I state as I cross my arms. I wasn't going to steal Coby's lines, that'd be uncool. I was prepared, and I wasn't scared. As I've said, I'm not going to die here! That's so early, and there was many more adventures to go on out there. There's just no way in hell that my grave is going to be here.

Both Luffy and Zoro grinned. "Well said," they both said as they readied their attacks.

**[**"Looks like you manage to recruit a tough woman," Zoro stated before biting on a sword handle.

"I know, right?" Luffy answered as he stretched his fist.**]**

It wasn't long, until both Helmeppo and Morgan were defeated. The marines cheered, Zoro was officially in our crew and this arc was over.

We headed back to the restaurant, and got free food. It was also a bonus when the nice lady, who was the owner of the restaurant, gave me clothes to change in.

It was a navy blue one piece that reached just above my knee, white round buttons lined down the center from collar to waist. It fit snuggly around my torso, but flared out from the mid-section downwards for a pleated finish. Hemmed sleeves hung loosely from my shoulders to hover half way down my upper arm.

Normally, I'd be picky with what clothes I'd wear, but I've taken a liking to this one. I even twirled around in it twice.

"Y-you look really g-great, Jameel-san!" Coby said, embarrassed.

"Yeah, it's nice on you," Zoro complimented.

Luffy laughed heartily, "Looking great, Jameel!"

"Thanks, guys!" I said, smiling cheerily.

My original clothes were folded and wrapped with a long piece of ribbon, and the ownerlady handed them to me inside a bag with a long shoulder strap.

"Wow! Thank you so much, Miss!" I exclaimed, bowing to her in gratitude.

"You're welcome, dear. Take good care of yourself now."

I nodded, still smiling. How generous these people were.

Then, the marines came, telling us to leave. Seems that we're finally going to go to the next chapter. We left the restaurant, not after the act of fighting Coby just so that the marines wouldn't think that he was associated with us, and reached the dock.

"It's really only just the three of us, huh," Zoro commented as he let out an exasperated sigh.

Luffy laughed, "Don't worry about it, Zoro. We'll find more people and get a biiiiiiig ship!"

I hopped onto the boat and sat on the side. The adventures we were going to have... I'll have to make a lot of memories here. Whether it'd be good, or bad. We began to set sail as we were saluted by Coby and the marines.

"Thank you for everything!" Coby yelled.

"We'll see each other soon!" Luffy screamed back.

That's right, we'll all see each other again soon, and it'll be something to look forward to.

Our destination was the 'Grand Line', but of course, we won't be able to leave until we get our navigator, liar, and cook. _Then_ we can sail to the 'Grand Line'.

I decided to chillax. "Chillax: to chill out = chill + lax in literal terms as rather it'd be chill + relax"

A made up word I created, but you know what! ... Meh!

It was probably going to take take some time before we reach the next chapter. Hmm, I can't wait to see what kind of creatures I'll see in this world. There was the huge bird to look forward to when it takes Luffy, and that lion from Buggy's Crew.

Oh, it's so nice to know things in advance. It makes me eager, and more confident. Though, I do hope I'd learn how to fight soon. I fear that the Alabasta Arc is going to kill me, although there's also the possibility that I'll be the one to save them.

'Going with the flow, going with flow,' I keep thinking to myself while waiting for the bird that activates the next arc.

* * *

Ok, I didn't know that chillax was actually a real word. It just came to me, and I just kept saying it. Upon knowing that it's actually an existing word... Well, it makes me kind of sad. I mean, it's technically not made by me anymore. T^T

Oh, and **[]** means not the OC's POV in case some people got confused.

Well, hope you enjoyed this, and chapter 3 is on the editing while chapter 4 is one debate as to whether or not I skip to Ussop than go to the island where we find Gaimon. I am following the manga after all, but maybe there's going to be some anime scenes involve for brief moments. So again, on debate if I should put it in or not. I'll let you guys decide by putting up a poll for it.

Last thing: I actually didn't think that people would actually like this. I'm happy, but at the same time, scared. I feel kind of pressured by people's expectations, and once again I say, this is only for fun. If I screw up at some point and people didn't like a chapter or what I did... I apologize now. m ( _ _ ) m So yeah, it's only for fun.

Thank you for reviewing:

Hunter-Eve-Storm, Guest, Skipper917, Caramel27, SoraLover987142, angelrider13, gummybeaar.

To Caramel27 - yes, she'll be able to fight, but I haven't decided where she could train as of yet.

To angelrider13 - I don't get what you mean by problem with the devil fruit... Sorry ^~^"

**Suggestions and comments are welcome~ =^w^=**


End file.
